<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Will Know By Lunchtime by llsilvertail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097200">Everyone Will Know By Lunchtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail'>llsilvertail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Discord: Umino Hours, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka is done with this, M/M, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100, but more apologetic than he seems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka doesn't get paid enough for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iruka Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Will Know By Lunchtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Iruka Week Day 3 prompt "Fake Dating".</p><p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla">Magnus</a> and their drabble challenge in The Umino Hours Discord server!! It was very fun to do!!!'</p><p> </p><p>Next dialogue-only work! It's much rougher than I'd like, but it's late, and my head hurts, and I wanted to get this posted lol. So here y'all go?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck. No. You need to be… Wait. Actually… You're fine.”</p><p>“Kakashi-san, please tell me why you’ve pushed me against the wall before I—”</p><p>“No need for threats. I simply need someone to protect m— I mean pretend to date me. Konoha’s security is at stake.”</p><p>“That's not a good—”</p><p>“That’s him!”</p><p>“Too late. They're here.”</p><p>“Look at the way they’re—”</p><p>“He’s with Iruka-sensei?”</p><p>“Looks like it.”</p><p>“Maa, why don’t you find something better to do than gossip about our relationship.”</p><p>“I didn’t know he saw us!”</p><p>“Shh!” </p><p>“Well. Everyone will know about this by lunchtime.”</p><p>“Sorry sensei, but you see...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>